


Beautiful

by desrry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A small mention of death at the end, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Castiel, POV Castiel (Supernatural), it’s not really explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrry/pseuds/desrry
Summary: Just a pointless fic of Cas’ thoughts in bed with Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 16





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just started writing as a hobby and this is my first fic. Please don’t be mean. All mistakes are mine so if something is wrong please tell me. Anyways thank you for reading!

He was beautiful. Messy, sandy brown hair, green eyes the color of the brightest forests in all of the world, just the right amount of muscles; to make him look firm but soft. A smile that could take your breath away and make you fall in love, even the most hateful people. He was everything you could everything ask for. His name was Dean Winchester. When I raised him from perdition I didn’t expect to fall this hard for him. Both figuratively and literally. You can’t not fall in love with Dean Winchester. Not with his soul brighter than the sun itself. His compassion for strangers. Not for his undying love and protectiveness for his family; chosen and not. Not when he would risk another 40 years of hell for what he deems is the “greater good”. Not for when he saved me more times than I can count; more ways imaginable even from the most creative human. I love him more than my father's creation. Looking down at him in the bed we share at the bunker, I never imagined I could feel this way. Undying love for a human. So much love that I would move heaven and hell in a heartbeat for him if he asked. I would fall from heaven ten times over just to see him smile at me. To see his crows feet, more pronounced as the years went by because he smiled more. I like to think it was because of me. I hope I made him smile more. He deserves to smile more. I know I probably don’t deserve him. No one does. He’s too good for this world, no matter what he says. He’s done more good than bad, saved more people than not, for him to be swimming in guilt like he does. I can see it in those beautiful eyes of his. Those eyes I love so much. No matter what happens in the future, our future together or alone, I know I will always love this man. This man that is wrapped in my arms, face smushed on my chest, his bowlegs over mine in this too small bed of ours, will be cherished for the rest of his life. And when one day he passes, I will go to heaven for the first time in years to be will him; no matter what. I love him too much to lose him when I just got him. He’s just too beautiful, inside and out.  
——————————————————————————

“Cas”  
“Yes, Dean”  
“You know I love you, right?”  
“Yes Dean. I love you too. You did know, right?” 

“Yeah Cas, I knew” 

The soft look on his face made my heart melt. You can’t look at someone that way without meaning it, right? Right. His eyes shined and the smile on his mouth was small, but loving. 

He’s beautiful. 

“You’re beautiful you know” 

“You are too” 

I can’t remember who said what anymore. Not when he kissed me. I can never remember anything that happens before he kisses me with those beautiful lips of his. 

It doesn’t matter. There are more times for conversations later. But for now, I will kiss this beautiful man in front of me.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write Deans POV. Let me know if you want to read it. Thank you.
> 
> Edit: I changed the ending a little. It seemed unfinished and it didn’t fit. I like this one better


End file.
